One Shots
by Watanabe Kin
Summary: Collection of one shots I've thought up taking place in the Modern Warfare series. Some including relationships and others not, title of each one shot will show type of fic.


1: Ghost and Roach - Romance.

Roach was stood amongst his team, his allies and most importantly, his friends, more so they were like a family. Today was the day the Task Force disbanded, Makarov was dead and their mission complete. They had been together for seven years working towards this goal and now it was over, the military gave them a pat on the back, a medal and a small sum before sending them on their way.

Today was also the day they said goodbye. Everyone was returning home, Meat to Colorado, Poet to Canada, Ozone to Alaska and the rest off to their own individual homes. A few of them were returning to the UK, Soap was back to Scotland whilst Roach and Ghost to England and Royce was off to Ireland.

Although both he and Ghost were going back to the same country, it was unlikely they would be meeting often since Ghost was from London and himself from Manchester. Roach glanced over at the Lieutenant who was in conversation with Soap and sighed. During their time together the two had grown close, originally he had been scared of the man, not that he would admit it out loud. As they spent more time together the man became his mentor, teaching him the finer details of gunmanship and combat. Eventually they became friends, close friends after a few near-death experiences.

Occasionally though, they were more than that. In those moments were your life was at stake, or you'd narrowly escaped death, they became blurred with something else, something new and Roach had found himself in Ghost's bed a few too many times to be harmless. They never spoke of it outside of that, it was what it was and there was no place for love in their lives.

Almost on instinct, Ghost's eyes met his own and after a moment he gave a small nod, which Roach returned with a brief smile. Then he went back to his conversation and Roach was distracted by Poet and Meat. Roach had always wondered though, if they both made it out of the Task Force alive, would something become of it? Or would they move on with their separate lives as nothing more than friends?

Today was their final day together as the Task Force, the base was packed up and emptied and everyone was saying their goodbyes before heading their separate ways. Eventually it was just the three of them, Soap, Ghost and himself. Since they were heading the same way Roach had agreed to wait with the Captain and Lieutenant as they locked the place up and handed over everything to the Martials.

Soap was just finalising everything whilst Roach was packing their van when Ghost approached him. "Roach?" He murmured softly, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You good?"

He started slightly at the contact before tuning to look at his superior, or rather friend now since they were disbanded. "Yeah, why?"

"Just checking mate." Ghost hesitated, glancing at the men in front of the building who were preoccupied before stepping closer to Roach. His fingers lightly brushed over the younger man's arm before he grasped his shoulder with his other hand. "I know it's hard to say goodbye, especially after all these years."

"It doesn't have to be goodbye, just see you later." Roach reached up, placing a hand over one on his shoulder. "Nothing is forever."

"Some things are." He moved his free hand to cup the side of Roach's face. "But are some things worth investigating?"

"If you think they're worth it." Roach understood what Ghost was saying, could they make what they had something else, something more or would it crash and burn like everything else. "But we have time for that, lots of it now."

Ghost snorted. "Yeah I guess, no more death hanging over our shoulder."

"Where are you going to go?" Roach asked, pulling away to resume loading the van.

"Don't know yet, I guess I don't have a home anymore. Where I come from isn't home any more, it hasn't been for a long time." He fell silent and Roach let it continue. He knew about Roba and Ghost's family, he was one of the few who did. Ghost had told him one night when they lay in bed together, he hadn't asked him to and not stopped him from speaking. He understood the man a lot better after that. "What about you?"

"I'm going back to my home town, see my family I guess. Maybe buy a flat and find a job, become a civilian and all that." Roach paused, looking at his reflection in the window. "I don't know if I can be a civilian again, not now."

A lot had happened in recent months on their search for Makarov, Shepherd had betrayed them and left himself and Ghost to die. The only reason they were stood there now was because of Archer and Toad, the two snipers at the time who stayed hidden until Shepherd had left and saved them. Roach touched his chest absentmindedly, where his shirt hid most of the scarring left by the fire, his hands would never work the same way again. Ghost's mask had been destroyed, left a bad scar on his face but since then, he'd forgone the balaclava and hadn't worn one since.

"Does it hurt?" Roach blinked, coming out of his reverie to see Ghost touch his face where the scars were. "Mine do sometimes, phantom pains, you?" Roach nodded, fisting his shirt tightly.

"Yeah, I think it's something we've got to live with."

"Roach…" Ghost paused, glancing up to see Soap making his way down to them. "I'll tell you later."

"Right lads, we ready to make tracks?" Soap nodded back at the base. "All done, this will be the last time we see this place. I can't decide if I'm going to miss it or if I'm relieved."

"Shotgun!" Roach called loudly, promptly sitting in the passenger seat and grinned at Ghost. "Too slow."

"You're like a kid." Ghost muttered, getting in the back as Soap started the vehicle and they left for the airport. Roach just responded by sticking his tongue out at the former Lieutenant in the mirror.

…

So ten hours later here they were outside the airport now back in England, finally come to saying goodbye. Ghost was leaving them here and Roach was catching a lift with Soap as he drove up to Scotland. Soap said his goodbye to the man, threatening him to keep in touch or else, before sitting in the car to wait for Roach, keeping a subtle eye on the two.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye." Roach murmured softly, stood almost awkwardly in front of the other male who grinned.

"I thought this was 'see you later'" When Roach shrugged he sighed. "I'll come see you, I promise."

He smiled at that. "I'll make sure to have my own place then, with two bedrooms."

"Maybe we won't need two." Before Roach could respond Ghost grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "See you soon Gary."

"I'm counting on it." When they parted, Roach grabbed his arm suddenly. "What were you going to tell me back at base? Soap came over and you said you'd tell me later."

"It's not later yet." Ghost smiled, kissing the top of his head before stepping back. "Now go before I bloody kidnap you."

Roach grinned, nodding his head in farewell before climbing back into the car. As they left he looked back in the mirror to see Ghost was gone and let out a sigh, slouching in the seat. It felt as if he'd left a part of himself behind, he didn't like goodbyes, especially not with Ghost. He didn't want to believe he'd never see the man again.

"He cares about you." Soap stated, glancing at the quiet man who looked up questioningly. "Ghost, he doesn't do affection well. But with you he seems… happy?" Roach just shrugged in reply, seeing it was starting rain, which reflected his mood quite accurately. "Look mate… I've known Ghost a long time and we've been through some shit trust me. Just don't break his heart alright. I don't need to be dealing with Mr Physco again."

"Again?"

Soap sighed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "It happened once before, Ghost lost his cool and he… well let's just say you would think a human capable of what he did. We both know he's not the most stable guy, so try to let him down gently if you have to."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

Soap just shrugged. "Circumstances change. What happens in the army, a bond you form isn't the same out in the outside world. You won't have the same relationship, the dynamics change and what drew you together might not be enough to keep you together outside that world."

"You speak like it happened to you."

"It did. A long time ago, before I met Price, before the SAS. I was in selection and I fell in love with a woman there. We tried to make a go of it but when training ended and we were sent back to the real world for six months before being reposted, it didn't work. We weren't alike really, the army was the only thing we had in common."

"Why… Why did Ghost lose it?"

"Remember when you were captured, the day we rescued you?" Roach nodded, not having to think too hard back to those days he spent in a dark and damp room, the only company he had was his interrogator. "There wasn't much left of the guy who tortured you after Ghost had his way with him."

Roach snorted suddenly, shaking his head. "Believe it or not but Ghost changed towards me then, it was the beginning of our friendship instead of him being my mentor, we were equals after that."

"Well you went through a lot, and never gave them anything. Most men would crack under that pressure. You've got a strong will Roach, I'll give you that."

"Thanks Captain. So what now, you going to find yourself a new woman?" He teased, waggling his eyebrows at the older man.

"Maybe... But maybe I'm too old for the dating scene and the baggage I have, that we all carry, it's hard to find someone who would understand."

The conversation was left at that and they stayed silent for most of the journey. Not that it was an uncomfortable silence, often it was nice to have quiet after all the gunfire and shouting, to not have to make split second decisions to save your life.

When they finally arrived in Manchester, Roach directed Soap towards his family home and all too soon they were parked up outside it. "They know you're home today?" Soap asked, jerking his head at the house.

"Nah. My mother would have thrown a huge party, there would be a giant banner outside and everything." He shuddered for emphasis. "Want to come in? It's late and there will be enough food, there's enough room as well for you to stay the night."

Soap chuckled, helping Roach grab his bags from the trunk. "I'm fine mate, it's time to say goodbye." Roach nodded, looking up at his Captain, his friend. "Goodbye Roach."

"Bye Captain, keep in touch yeah?"

"You can count on it." They shook hands, their hands staying together for a moment afterwards as they acknowledged this was the end. No more Task Force, no more missions, no more base. "Alright I should be heading off, I'll send you an email soon, promise."

And then a Soap was gone too, Roach was left alone on the doorstep to his childhood home, his family inside and he'd never felt more alone. He sighed heavily before knocking on the door and after a moment, his sister answered.

They were twins, identical at that the only difference was he was the male version and her the female. She stared at him for a moment in shock before squealing in delight, throwing herself into Roach's arms with such force they almost fell to the ground. "Gary!"

There was a loud commotion inside the house and the next moment his mother was out the door joining their hug, his father watching with a smile from the doorway. "Why didn't you tell us you were visiting?" He mother reprimanded half-heartedly. "I would have invited everyone round, had some snacks."

"I'm not visiting." Roach, or rather Gary he was now going to be called, interrupted. "I'm home for good."

The two women looked at him in shock again and then he was pulled into another hug before being practically dragged into the house. After an hour of relentless questions and explaining about his retirement, they were finally satisfied.

"I'm proud of you son." His father informed him proudly, setting the medal down and pulling Gary into a hug. "You've served your country well and bravely." The medal was a replica of the Task Force 141 insignia, cast in a golden plate. It was one of few only the Task Force members had, or ever would have. Along with his honourable discharge his father was definitely pleased.

"All in a day's work," Gary replied with his own grin, identical to his father's.

"Oh Gary what's that?" His mother gasped, grabbing his hands to look at the various scars and burn marks. He stiffened as he watched her eyes travel up his arm to where it was hidden by the shirt. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, we were betrayed by our superior, me and Ghost barely made it out alive." He squeezed her hands as her face went pale. "Don't worry I'm fine now, still alive and these are old wounds."

She still wasn't pleased but let it drop, nodding slowly before standing. "Well I guess you must be hungry! Let me put dinner on for you." And with that she was off into the kitchen making up something for them to eat.

That night after their amazing dinner as Gary remembered it, the food back at base had nothing on his mother, they were sat in front of the TV watching some random show he was so far behind in he couldn't be bothered to ask questions about. It was surreal really, he mused as he looked around at his family. To be sat back at home as he did almost ten years ago only now with more scars and a hell of a lot more grown up.

The show ended and as the news came on, Gary stiffened as a picture of Makarov dominated the screen. "Our top story tonight, the ultranationalist Vladimir Makarov has been assassinated." The news woman reported with a grim face. "The U.S. Army released a statement earlier today regarding the case."

The screen changed to an older man dressed in his uniform, many medals adorning his chest and Gary snorted, he hadn't seen the line of duty for many years. "I can confirm that Vladimir Makarov is officially dead. A team of well-trained individuals were tasked with taking him down and succeeded valiantly. We will say no more on the subject due to the sensitivity of this operation. Many men and women died fighting for our countries and their sacrifice was not in vain."

The woman was back, on to the next subject but Gary was longer listening, he gripped the sofa arm tightly as he watched her mouth move, not hearing the words. So that's how the world found out about Makarov, just like that. He was dead and the world moved on, a small mention of those lost and that was it. That was how it worked in the world, no one could know who or what happened to Makarov, the Task Force would be in danger. Their names and records were removed from the army, destroyed probably so there was never any trace of them existing.

"Gary?" His mother asked, gently laying a hand on his arm and he jumped at the contact. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He responded after a moment, blowing out a breath. "Just seeing his face brings it back. I'm going to go to bed now, night." He stood up abruptly and went to his old room.

As he looked around at the posters adoring the walls, now frayed and torn with age he felt a sadness inside. The teenage boy who enlisted in the military because he had all these ideals was long gone. He wouldn't have dreamed he would have gotten so far in the army when he enlisted and yet here he was, removed from existence, no trace of him ever joining and yet he was one of the most elite, most dangerous soldiers in the world.

With a heavy sigh he collapsed on the bed, the double bed seeming too large due to being accustomed to his single bed at base. He picked up a bag after a moment to rummage through, pulling out some photos to place on his desk. There was a group photo of the Task Force, one of him, Soap, Price, Ghost and Sandman, Operation Kingfish they called it. And his personal favourite, one of just him and Ghost.

Lying back on the bed, Gary watched the streetlights make shadows dance across his ceiling in the darkness and before long, he was asleep.

…

Five months later and Gary was slowly carving himself his own life. After a month at home, he worked up the courage to leave the house. The day he started handing out his resume felt like the day he enlisted in the army. The day of his first interview was like meeting Soap for the first time, the interviewer was a seemingly normal man, that didn't stop him scaring the pants of Gary. He got the job somehow, it wasn't much, a bartender at the local pub, he could double as a bouncer if needed due to his military training, and probably why he got the job.

It was a good job, people don't want bartenders to talk, they get there drinks and continue on in life. Or there was those who told him their life story, expecting nothing in return. It wasn't much, but Gary liked it once he got in the swing of it, he wouldn't be up to a sociable job such as a cashier or a desk job were everyone knew everything about each other in the office.

After three months he'd saved up enough for a flat, nothing fancy a smallish place with two bedrooms as he'd promised Ghost with a sizeable living room and adjoining kitchen, a shared bathroom between the two bedrooms. The money he'd received from the army he'd donated most to a charity, 'Help for Heroes' since they needed the money more than himself.

His life was good, for the most part. Some days were hell though, were he couldn't face the world, couldn't leave his flat and all he wanted to do was drink himself stupid to escape the memories of darker times. But those days passed and he moved on with life, the only thing missing was Ghost.

Gary often thought of the man, wondering where he was or what he'd been doing since they went their separate ways months ago. Most of the Task Force had kept in contact via email, it was nice to see the others moving on with their lives. Meat had recently gotten engaged, Poet had announced a few days prior his long-term girlfriend was now pregnant and even Soap had found himself a lady.

Yet Gary knew he wouldn't be happy, he would never settle until he saw Ghost again. They had unfinished business he knew. Several times he'd been asked out, by both men and women but he declined each time. He couldn't date someone whilst still waiting for Ghost, there was always that small hope he kept that it would happen, that their relationship could grow into something more.

Then it finally happened one night whilst he was working. It was a normal night, relatively busy, enough to keep his mind from straying and his hands busy. Nobody was bothering him, all to wrapped up in their own little worlds. They all knew who he was now, the locals. The little Sanderson boy who went off to join the army and came back a man, wearing scars from his time and a different look about him. That's what he'd heard about himself, no one asked about his time in the army for which he was thankful, he couldn't speak of it to anyone.

"Hey can I get a whisky?" A familiar voice asked which Gary hadn't recognised at first, his hands automatically preparing the drink and he placed it in front of the man. "So can I get mate rates for this or what?"

Gary rolled his eyes and looked up at the man to tell him to shove off. The words died on his tongue when he found it was Ghost and he stared at the man in shock for a moment before grinning at him, resisting the urge to throw himself across the counter and cause an unwelcome scene.

"It's on the house, just don't tell the boss."

"So bartender huh?" Ghost asked, taking a sip of the drink before looking at Gary questioningly. "I gotta say, I didn't see that coming."

Gary just shrugged, leaving him momentarily to greet another customer before returning. "It pays well and I don't have to socialise much, what else could I ask for?" He frowned when Ghost's face fell. "What?"

"So you're happy then?" He asked quietly, looking down at the drink. "You don't need anything else?"

"That's not what I said, there's a hell of a lot more I could need. But I don't ask for them." Gary replied, reaching across the counter to lay a hand over Ghost's. "I'm glad you're here, really. It's nice to see a familiar face."

"Roach I-"

"It's Gary now."

He paused, nodding after a moment. "Gary I need to talk to you. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I've finally decided what needs to be done. Just let me say my piece first alright?"

"Alright, but let me finish my shift first and then we can go back to mine to talk." He nodded again and Gary smiled, squeezing his hand before returning to work. Whenever he could he returned to his former comrade, their conversations kept light. Apparently Ghost had been travelling for a few months before coming here.

Finally his shift ended and as Gary excused himself back to the employee's room, he was suddenly stuck with a case of nerves. Was this it then? Would Ghost make his decision now, to stay with him or leave forever? It made his stomach lurch to think about it and after a moment of deep breathing, he headed back into the pub with an easy smile. "Let's go then."

Ghost nodded, finishing the drink he'd been nursing the past few hours before following Gary from the pub out onto the street. It was about two in the morning so it was pretty cold and Gary blew out a breath, mist forming from his mouth as he pulled his jacket closer around himself.

"I don't live too far from here, it's about a ten minute walk." He informed Ghost, sneaking a look at the older man to find his face unreadable.

They didn't speak the rest of the journey and by the time they reached his flat, Gary wanted to grab the man and shake him stupid, demand to know what he was thinking. Opening the door, he let Ghost in before shutting and locking it behind them, turning to face his friend again.

"So?"

Ghost smiled at him, moving closer and placed both his hands around Gary's cheeks, the former Sergeant flinching at the coldness from them. "Your nose is red." And with that odd statement, he bent down to press their lips together. Gary let out a surprised noise before his eyes closed and his hands found Ghost's shirt as he responded to the kiss. Ghost pulled away after a moment to rest their foreheads together and looked at the younger man. "I love you, that's what I wanted to say back at base. It's what I've felt for a long time but couldn't admit to myself until recently."

"I know, it couldn't happen in the Task Force. We would've been disavowed or if Makarov found out, he could've used it to his advantage." Gary shivered at the thought, the things he'd seen at the hands of Makarov still haunted him in his worst nightmares. "It wasn't meant to be in the army."

"But now we're out and both still alive. I think we can do this." Gary grinned and yanked on his shirt to pull him into another kiss. "So tonight… Do I get the spare room or can we share?" He laughed at that, raising an eyebrow suggestively before pulling on Ghost's hand and led him into the bedroom.

…

"You should really stop calling me Ghost you know." Gary looked up questioningly at that, shifting so he was lying on top of the older man underneath the covers. After their relatively short talk earlier the two had gotten 'reacquainted' for the lack of a better word.

"Well I would… If I knew your name."

Ghost looked genuinely surprised at that. "You're telling me that all those times we shared a bed… You never thought to look at my tags, or even ask me?"

Gary shrugged, looking down and caught the thin silver chain around Ghost's neck where his tags hung and began playing with it between his fingers. "I never asked or looked because I knew you liked your privacy. Hell how long did it take before you finally took your mask off? We had to have slept together a few times by then. And if I knew your name… It would make us seem more real, more official I guess."

"Do you want to know it now?"

Gary nodded, taking the tags from the man when he undid them and passed them to him. He turned them over, reading the inscription on one of them. "Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley. TF141.'" He read aloud before pulling his own tags off, holding them in his other hand. "Sergeant Gareth 'Roach' Sanderson. TF141."

Ghost's, or rather Simon's hands covered his own and he looked up to see the man smile softly at him. "Doom on you Mr Tango."

Gary snorted, which quickly turned into laughter at the old motto they used to have. He handed Simon back his tags before placing his own around his neck again, watching as Simon repeated the action. Their eyes met and in sync, as if telepathically connected they both leaned forward to initiate another kiss.

Gary was the one to break it and he smiled at the other, as he was pulled closer onto his lap. "I love you." He murmured the words quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks which he would vehemently deny in later years. He'd never said the words to Simon before, nor to anyone with such meaning.

"You know I feel the same." Simon replied just as quietly and Gary rolled his eyes. It was the best he would get from the other, he knew the man wasn't big on romance and frankly, he was fine with it. Simon had said it earlier and he only needed to hear it once to believe it. He needed no more proof than he had right now as he lay in bed next to the man.

"What do you think will happen at the reunion?" He asked after a moment and Simon frowned. "When the guys find out about this." He indicated between them and the other snorted.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's just focus on here and now." Gary's eyebrow rose as the man's hands started tracing down his back. "Ok fine, I want to have sex. Excuse me for being turned on by you sitting on me naked."

Gary grinned at that, silencing whatever Simon was going to say next with a kiss. "Did I say no?" He asked, rocking their hips together slightly. "Show me what you're made of."

Simon grinned, pushing him back onto the bed before attacking his mouth with surprising vigour. "Oh I will, and I'll keep doing it for as long as you want me."

"Forever?" Gary asked quietly, their eyes locking again and after a moment Simon nodded, their fingers entwining behind the younger man's head.

"Forever."


End file.
